


Whenever It Storms, I Got You

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Poor Ignis Scientia, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Storms cannot hurt anyone. There is no reason to be afraid. It is ridiculous to fear them. Ignis knew that.But as another loud clap of thunder sounded, Ignis clutched his pillow and bit his lip to stifle a cry.***In the midst of a storm, Ignis struggles against his phobia. Until Gladio drops by and shows him he doesn't have to face it alone.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Lemme Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is probably the most self-indulgent work I have ever written XD  
> Born out of inspiration from a thunderstorm the other night plus consuming lots of Gladnis fluff!
> 
> Note before we start: The views expressed regarding astraphobia in the beginning of this story in no way reflect my own. Rather, there are Ignis's current views, which are skewed in his case. But more on that in chapter 2.

Storms are a completely natural occurrence. There is nothing supernatural regarding them. Rain is a necessity for the world, providing nourishment to plants. Thunder is a loud noise, nothing more. It cannot cause harm, except perhaps to one’s eardrums on particularly loud cracks. And lightning… well, lightning could be deadly. But as long as one remained indoors, they should be perfectly safe from it.

Storms cannot hurt anyone. There is no reason to be afraid. It is ridiculous to fear them. Ignis knew that.

But as another loud clap of thunder sounded, Ignis clutched his pillow and bit his lip to stifle a cry.

Ignis was alone on his couch in his apartment, hunched over the pillow in his arms. All surroundings lights were on, as was the TV, playing some nonsense reality show. The curtains were fully closed and secured, blocking out the windows. His lantern was set and ready on the coffee table (though Ignis hoped it wouldn’t come to that).

But only so much could be done against the pounding rain, roaring wind, and booming thunder. Even the lightning seemed to break through the curtain barrier. Ignis flinched as another bolt flashed.

_One one-thousand._

_Two one-thousand._

_Three one-thousand._

_Four one-thousand._

_Five –_ **BOOM!**

Ignis pressed his face into the pillow, gripping tighter to stop his trembling hands.

_‘Don’t be silly, Ignis. Storms can’t hurt you.’_

For as long as Ignis could remember, storms struck fear into his heart. Even the slightest of raindrops elevated his heartbeat.

Another flash.

_One one-thousand._

_Two one-thousand_

_Three one-thous-_ **BOOM!**

His palms felt sweaty against the stiff fabric. He breathed in with shaky gasps.

_‘Stop being ridiculous. It’s just a storm.’_

It was a childish fear. There was no danger. No need to hide, to cry.

Ignis closed his eyes on the third flash.

_One one-thousand._

_Tw –_ **BOOM!**

Ignis’s heart beat up against his ears. He released his breath, coming out in quaky pants.

_‘Ignis Scientia, grow up!’_

If he gave into such a fear, how could he be expected to protect the Crown?

Even with his eyes shut, Ignis could process the light from a fourth flash.

_One -_ **BOOM!**

Ignis’s eyes shot open to darkness. The rain pummeled heavier in the absence of television.

His heart stopped.

His arms shot out forward, the pillow plummeting from his lap. Ignis pounded the coffee table frantically, inhaling sharply. He choked upon locating his lantern and fumbled for the switch. But even once flipped on, the lantern glowed dim against the tenebrosity. His heartbeat raced quicker by the second. His whole body shivered.

The next lightning flash filled the whole room, casting sharp shadows and blinding white. Ignis instantly curled in on himself, his knees thrust up to his chest, his eyes twisted shut, and his hands clamped over his ears.

The sickening crack sounded, breaking through all barriers. Ignis let out a sob, tears springing to his eyes.

Pathetic. He was nearly 20 years old, and all distraught and frightened over some infantile mania. What a disgrace.

But Ignis could only keep hands pressed against his ears and silently plea for the storm's end, like a pitiful-

Three knocks beat at the door, followed by a muffled, gruff voice: “Ignis?”

_‘Gladio!’_ Ignis dropped his arms to his sides and feet back to the ground. He had forgotten the Shield would be stopping by after his late-night training. There were some last-minute reports from Lord Amicitia that Gladio was to deliver. He had called earlier, asking if it would be all, and Ignis had agreed. But that was before he knew there would be-

Ignis shook his head and breathed out. Clearing his throat, he called, “Just a moment!”

He wiped his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. Steadying himself, Ignis stood up and took the lantern by the handle. His heart was racing and the wind and rain were relentless, but at least there was no lightning and thunder for now. Had to make this quick.

Ignis paced to the door, unlocking it swiftly and pulling it open. Cold air rushed in, and Ignis shivered, wishing he had chosen to don a warmer set of pajamas. He raised to the lantern to meet Gladio’s face.

Gladio’s grin dropped once he noticed the lantern. “What’s up? Did you lose power?”

“Yes, but it’s fine, I was going to turn in early anyway,” Ignis said quickly. “In any case, the reports?”

“Yeah, got ‘em right here.” Gladio handed forth the reports, which Ignis snatched, inciting a look from Gladio. “Tried to protect ‘em from the rain, but they might be-“

“No worries, thank you, safe travels back, good night.” Ignis moved to shut the door, but Gladio pressed against the door with his hand.

“Ignis.” Gladio leaned in a little closer. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m fine, Gladio! It’s just a storm.” His voice came out a little higher than he would have liked. Ignis tried to close the door, but Gladio braced on.

Gladio searched his face. “But you-“

Lightning flashed. The white light, now fully exposed, overwhelmed Ignis’s senses.

The Advisor gave out a cry, clutching the lantern and reports to his chest, shoulders hunched.

“Iggy!”

Trembling, Ignis looked up. Gladio removed his hand on the door and was moving it towards-

**BOOM!**

Ignis slammed the door and whipped around. He stumbled a few steps forward before halting, finding himself short of breath.

_Gods._

That blinding light.

That horrible sound.

His shame.

In front of _Gladio_.

His palms felt sweaty again as he squeezed the handle and reports, trying to regain his breath.

The door behind him opened. Ignis cringed and shut his eyes.

He heard the door shut. Then, some shuffling. Then, barefeet on his floor. They approached closer. And then, he _felt_ warm, calloused hands brush against his, taking the lantern and reports.

Ignis tentatively opened his eyes, watching Gladio set them down on the floor and then take a position in front of Ignis. Gladio was mere centimeters away. Even from the dim glow of the lantern, Ignis could make out his face, his mouth slightly downturned and his eyes wrought with concern. Ignis remained still as Gladio reached out and placed both hands on his upper arms, though his heart remained relentless in its beating.

“Ignis,” Gladio began, his voice coming out in an unusual whisper. “This storm… are you afraid?”

Ignis’s lip quivered. Gladio’s demeanor felt comforting, his fingers softly stroking his arms. But… could he?

Another flash of lightning knocked out any remaining fight and doubt. Ignis surrendered to his body, pushing his glasses to the top of his head and falling into Gladio’s chest. He grasped Gladio’s sweatshirt and buried his face into the crook of Gladio’s neck just as the first tears fell.

A pair of firm arms wrapped around Ignis, holding him securely. “Hey. It’s all right. I got you, Iggy.”

Ignis choked at the sheer tenderness in Gladio’s voice. The thunder cracked, eliciting another cry from Ignis, but Gladio held him all the more tighter.

Ignis continued twisting the fabric of Gladio's sweatshirt and releasing his emotions into Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio’s well-toned arms completely surrounded him and clutched him close. Even through the sweatshirt, Ignis could feel Gladio’s natural heat radiate, providing a soothing aura. Occasionally, there would be a particularly bright lightning bolt or loud clap of thunder that would cause Ignis to whimper, but Gladio would give Ignis a soft squeeze and whisper assurances in his ear.

Eventually, the storm seemed to weaken, and Ignis’s cries quieted down. Even his reactions were reduced to flinches, and he released his hands to lay flat on Gladio’s chest.

“Ignis.”

The Advisor lifted his head and pulled back a little to look up at Gladio. The Shield delicately moved Ignis's glasses back to his face, and Ignis could clearly make out that Gladio's eyes still held concern.

“Want me to stay here tonight?”

Ignis hesitated before blurting out, “Please.”

“Okay.” Gladio gave Ignis another gentle squeeze before letting go. Ignis nearly moaned at the loss of his comforting touch, but Gladio took one of his hands, bending down to grab the lantern before straightening. “Think I left the door unlocked. Gonna go lock it and then I’ll be right back. All right?”

Ignis nodded, and Gladio transferred the lantern to Ignis’s held hand. Then, he released Ignis, leaving him with the lantern and his processing thoughts.

Gladio had seen him… Seen him cry and cower in the face of the storm… Yet, he was comforting… Why?

Ignis was so engrossed in his thinking that he failed to notice the Shield return. Before he could comprehend, Gladio retook the lantern and looped in through his arm. Gladio then moved his arms underneath Ignis’s legs and back, picking up the Advisor into a bridal carry.

“Gladio!” Ignis threw his arms around Gladio’s neck, back up to speed. “I-“

“Hush, Iggy.” Gladio pressed his forehead against Ignis’s. “Lemme take care of you.”

Ignis said not a word as the heat rushed to his cheeks. Instead, he relaxed in Gladio’s grip as he took them to the bedroom. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, so Gladio pushed it fully open with the back of his shoulder, turning sideways. He held Ignis a little closer, perhaps careful not to let him get hit by the door or its frame.

“Hold on tight,” Gladio said, and Ignis complied. The Shield removed the arm supporting Ignis’s back to place the lantern on the desk. He pulled back the covers on the bed and settled Ignis in. Then, he removed Ignis’s glasses and placed them next to the lantern. “Just a sec.”

Gladio removed his outer layers, leaving him in his tank top undershirt and boxers. Ignis scooted over as Gladio got in next to him, replacing the covers and wrapping his arms around Ignis in an embrace once more. Ignis took a moment to completely appreciate the utter warmth of Gladio’s arms.

“How are you feeling now?” Gladio raised up a hand to caress Ignis’s cheek.

Ignis sighed, leaning into the touch and wrapping his arms around Gladio’s waist. “Better, I think…”

A bit of rumbling in the distance elicited a slight whimper out of Ignis, but Gladio was there to bring him in closer. He moved the hand on Ignis’s cheek to the back of Ignis’s head and coaxed Ignis to his shoulder.

There was much left to wonder and say. But resting here in Gladio’s warmth, protected and safe, Ignis felt loosened… and was getting drowsy. He settled for snuggling in; Gladio’s shoulder made quite the pillow.

Just before he could be taken in by sleep, Ignis felt a kiss to his brow.

“Rest easy, Ignis. I still got ya.”


	2. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning, Ignis and Gladio have a little chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll be honest; I didn't expect this chapter to unfold quite the way it did, and it did give me a little bit of trouble when editing. But I think I'm mostly satisfied and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I made some minor edits to Chapter 1. Nothing too major, mostly just a couple proofreading things. But I did change "nightstand" to "desk" since I was re-watching part of Brotherhood Episode 4 and saw that Ignis definitely has a desk but not necessarily a nightstand.

Upon awakening, Ignis felt complete, utter relaxation. His bed, snug and radiating warmth. His muscles, at ease. There was an airiness to his body, as if some sort of pressure had been released. The soft glow of the rising sun lay against his shut eyes. And the melody of birds chirped gently outside his apartment.

Ignis could have very well dozed back to sleep, especially with that wonderous fragrance stirring his nose. A sort of sweet scent, batter mingled with berries-

Ignis’s eyes shot open.

Blueberry pancakes.

The Advisor threw off the covers and jerked up. Who was in _his_ _apartment_ making pancakes? Using _his_ kitchen? _His_ ingredients!?

Ignis narrowed his eyes and got out of bed with a vigorous thrust. He had no idea who would have the _gall_ to commit such an act, but rest assured, they _would_ be dealt with. He paced to his bedroom door but froze once touching the handle.

Why would someone _make pancakes_ in his apartment? If they broke in, wouldn’t their concern be to steal, not to cook? And would Ignis need to invest in stronger locks? After all, Gladio had said he was going to lock the-

Oh.

Ignis backed away from his door, stopping once reaching the edge of his bed and sinking down.

The memories flowed back.

The storm. The power loss. The fear. His shame.

And Gladio had seen it all.

Blood rushed to Ignis’s cheeks. He brought a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyelids shut.

He had pathetically cried in front of Gladiolus Amicitia over a silly storm. He had lost all composure and given into juvenile fear. 

And yet…

Ignis sprung his eyes open and covered his mouth, his face growing hot for a new reason.

Gladio hadn’t turned away or shown him disdain. He hadn’t berated him for immaturity. In fact, he had been nothing but comforting and soft. Gladio had soothed Ignis’s distress, his sturdy arms holding him and his voice full of benevolence…

_“Hey. It’s all right. I got you, Iggy.”_

_“Hush, Iggy. Lemme take care of you.”_

_“Rest easy, Ignis. I still got you.”_

Oh, _Astrals_.

Ignis fell backwards onto his bed, covering his face with his arms. His cheeks felt so blistering hot they could have easily been sunburnt instead.

The Advisor had been… harboring feelings for the Shield for quite some time. He had suppressed those emotions, partly for the sake of their duties and partly for the impression of Gladio’s disinterest. Though, factoring in Gladio’s behavior from last night, could there be something Gladio’s hiding? Then again, how could Gladio possibly return his feelings after Ignis had behaved so- 

Ignis shook his head and moved his arms over his chest, letting out a deep sigh. This was too much. Between the storm, the reveal of his phobia, the potentially requited feelings, the pancakes… One thing at a time.

‘First things first: address your conduct during yesterday’s storm.’

After taking a few breaths to calm himself and feel the heat leave his cheeks. Ignis pushed himself up and out of bed again. He reached for his glasses on his desk. The ones that Gladio had carefully removed last night after he lovingly carried him-

Ignis shook his head a few times, ridding himself of the heat before it could take hold again. He replaced his glasses and made his way back to the bedroom door.

The scent of pancakes was intoxicating upon opening the door. There was no doubt someone was in his kitchen. And after traveling down the short hallway into his main living space, his suspicions were fully confirmed.

There was Gladio, hard at work at the skillet. His pants were back on, but he had left off the sweatshirt. Ignis noticed how Gladio’s tank top clung tightly to his well-toned torso. And how well he could view Gladio’s tattoo, the wings painted across his massive biceps and tri-

‘Focus, Scientia.’

Ignis cleared his throat. “Good morning.”

Gladio paused for a second and then whipped his head to Ignis, eyes a bit wide. “Morning.”

There was a beat as Gladio gave Ignis a once over. Ignis’s eyes flickered to the skillet. “I see you’ve made yourself busy.”

“Uh, yeah…” Gladio glanced between the skillet and Ignis. “Need a few more minutes, but I’m almost done.” He gestured to a stack of pancakes beside him at the counter.

Ignis clicked his tongue. “Very well. I’ll be at the table.”

Gladio gave a nod and returned to his cooking. Ignis turned to the dining table, which stood across from the kitchen. He noticed Gladio’s sweatshirt hanging off one of the chairs, as well as the reports on the table. Ignis eyed them as he took the seat across from Gladio’s sweatshirt. He continued to gaze at them until Gladio arrived a few moments later as promised, with two plates of blueberry pancakes.

“Know I probably should have asked before using your kitchen,” Gladio admitted, setting one plate in front of Ignis.

“Easier to ask forgiveness than permission?” Ignis chimed as he inspected the pancakes (The presentation was sloppy, but they _did_ smell delightful).

Gladio took his seat and looked at Ignis. “Figured you could take a break from cooking this morning.”

Ignis diverted his eyes from Gladio’s lingering stare and put his attention back on the reports. “Thank you again for delivering those. Though, I feel bad you had to come out in last night’s weather.”

“Don’t be. Honestly, it was no problem. Your place is on the way from the Citadel, so better to get it done right then.”

Ignis bit his lip, still feeling Gladio’s eyes on him. “Still, it could have waited. It wasn’t urgent, and with the storm-”

“Ignis!”

The sudden intensity of Gladio’s voice forced Ignis to return his gaze. Gladio’s eyes were serious but held that same concern from before. “I have no regrets whatsoever. And I don’t think it could have waited.”

Ignis’s heart beat a little quicker. Well… time to address this. “Listen, regarding last night…”

Ignis paused as Gladio inched forward in his seat, giving his full attention to the Advisor. Ignis cleared his throat and continued. “I apologize for my behavior.”

“The hell are you apologizing for?” Gladio sounded more perplexed than accusatory, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I shouldn’t have…” Ignis glanced down and swallowed before returning to Gladio. “It was inappropriate to act as clingy as I did.”

“You weren’t being clingy, Ignis,” Gladio responded, slowly shaking his head. “You were distraught.”

Ignis let out a dry laugh. “Over a harmless storm.”

“Iggy.”

Ignis watched Gladio reach out a hand slowly towards one of his. He thought how nice it would be again to receive Gladio’s com-

_‘Ignis Scientia, grow up!’_

Ignis retracted both hands into his lap. “I’m not a child.”

“Never said that you were.”

The Advisor turned away and clenched his hands together. “Then stop treating me like one.”

“What?”

Ignis refused to look back at Gladio, feeling heat return to his cheeks, this time out of embarrassment. Between the cuddling and the blueberry pancakes, Gladio was coddling him, like he was some infant. Perhaps his earlier assumption about Gladio’s feelings was wrong.

Gladio groaned. “Come on, Ignis. You needed someone. Not to mention, you said you wanted me to stay.”

“What I needed,” Ignis hissed, head snapping back, “was for someone to tell me to mature and get over it!”

Ignis kept his eyes fierce and focused on Gladio, despite feeling a stinging within them. Gladio stared back just as potent, crossing his arms.

“I highly doubt that.”

Ignis slammed his hands on the table. “I am the Royal Advisor to the future King of Insomnia! I live to serve and protect the Crown! I do not partake in ridiculous fears that would hinder my ability!”

Gladio slammed back. “Gods, Iggy! You’re human! You’re allowed to have fears!”

“Not childish ones!” Iggy’s voice got louder as the stinging sensation got stronger. “It’s pathetic and inappropriate!”

“Hellfire!” Gladio thrust back in his chair, face pointed up and hands seizing the hair at the back of his head. “Is this what you’ve been telling yourself every time there’s a storm? Is that how you cope?”

Ignis clenched his teeth. The ducts were threatening to break once more. “I can handle it just fine on my own.”

“Really!?” Gladio shouted, banging his fists back down, eyes like fire. “Cause the last time I checked, _crying to yourself doesn’t count as handing it fine!”_

“I…” Ignis brought a hand over his eyes and squeezed them shut. No, he was not going to cry again in front of Gladio.

He heard Gladio mutter a curse, followed by the scrapping of a chair. Then, Ignis once again felt calloused hands. They took his own hands and pulled him up into a hug. Ignis should have fought against the embrace, but feeling Gladio’s warm arms around his body again… He was too pitiful to resist. He rested his forehead against Gladio’s shoulder, still squeezing tight against the tears.

“Ignis…”

Ignis shot open his eyes, a few tears falling out from shock. Gladio sounded funny… thick? He tilted his head up and nearly gasped; the Shield had tears in his eyes as well.

“I’m sorry, I’m a jerk, I know,” Gladio said, bringing a hand to Ignis’s cheek. “But… you do too much... And seeing you like that last night…” Gladio shut his eyes, twin tears running down his cheeks.

“Gladio, I-“

“Lemme finish.” Gladio moved his hand up to smooth Ignis’s hair and then traced it down his back, placing it on the small of Ignis’s back. “Ignis, I’ve always admired your dedication, and you’re probably the smartest guy I know. But for being the genius that you are, you’re really blind to what you’re doing to yourself. You push yourself to achieve perfection, but at what cost?”

Gladio averted his eyes up, taking a few breaths and letting a few more tears fall. Ignis could only clutch around Gladio’s waist.

Gladio returned to Ignis’s eyes and continued. “Ignis, I don’t know who or what caused you believe this but being afraid of storms doesn’t make you weak or any less of a person. And telling yourself that isn’t doing any favors. So _please_ -“ Gladio reached back to bring one of Ignis’s hands to his chest. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s palm before placing it over his heart. “ _Lean on me_. Whenever it gets too much, whether through storms or duties, let me be there for you. Because I care about you too much to let you suffer through that alone.”

For a rare moment in his life, Ignis was speechless. It didn’t feel real, and yet Gladio had spoken with such sincerity… Gladio admired him and didn’t think of him any less for his fear. And had Ignis been putting too much pressure on himself?

Ignis took a deep breath and responded. “Gladio, thank you. I’m truly grateful for what’ve you done and said, and I want to believe you. But I’m not sure…” Ignis trailed off.

Gladio nodded and picked up the conversation. “I know it might take a while. But promise me you’ll keep trying.”

Ignis gave a firm nod. “I promise.”

Gladio removed his hand from Ignis’s so he could wrap his arm back around Ignis, holding him tightly with both arms. Ignis hummed happily in response, resting his head back against Gladio’s shoulder. One arm was still wrapped around Gladio’s waist while his other hand lay above Gladio’s heart. Speaking of which, his heart seemed to be beating fairly fast. Ignis smiled.

“I had no idea you cared so deeply for me, Gladio.”

A beat. “No point in denying it now, huh?”

Ignis lifted his head up and back a little to look Gladio properly in the face. The Shield looked positively stiff. Ignis chuckled, tracing over Gladio’s heart with his fingers.

“Well, I think you’d be happy to find that the feeling is quite mutual.”

Gladio was stunned before he widely beamed. “Really?”

Ignis snuggled up against Gladio’s shoulder. “Indeed.”

Gladio embraced him all the more tighter, Ignis embracing back with equal intensity. It was almost hard to believe, how everything was falling so perfectly together. There was just one thing…

“Though…”

Ignis pushed back, Gladio releasing him, looking a bit confused. Ignis looked up at Gladio and sharped his eyes, triggering a slight recoil out of the Shield.

“If you ever use my kitchen and ingredients without my permission again…” Ignis reprimanded.

Gladio held up his hands in surrender. “I swear, it won’t happen again. I’ll even make sure to clean so your kitchen will be sparkling again.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “You better.”

Gladio remained wide-eyed for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin. Before Ignis could question what could possibly be funny, the Shield cupped his face and pecked him on the lips. It was so quick Ignis didn’t even have time to close his eyes before Gladio pulled back.

“Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are when you get threatening?”

Ignis wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck, bringing him in for another kiss. Gladio moved one hand around Ignis’s waist, clutching him while his other hand stroked Ignis’s cheek. The kiss deepened, the two exploring the taste of each other, feelings finally requited.

Finally, the two released their lips and rested their foreheads together, laughing.

“Come on, Iggy.” Gladio pulled back to kiss Ignis’s forehead. “The pancakes are getting cold.”

They untangled from each other, sitting back in their seats but still keeping linked hands. Using one hand and a fork, Ignis cut a piece off his pancake and brought it up to his mouth.

“So?” Gladio asked expectedly as Ignis chewed and swallowed.

“Hmmm, not bad at all,” Ignis said, and Gladio smiled. “Though,” (Gladio’s smiled dropped) “your presentation needs serious improvement. These pancakes are severely misshaped, and the blueberries are bleeding everywhere. Furthermore, these are a tad too sweet for my liking. I suspect you overshot the sugar measurement.”

Gladio sighed and rolled his eyes. “My boyfriend is a true critic.”

Ignis gave a warm smile. “Your boyfriend simply desires to see you improve.”

Gladio smiled back and squeezed Ignis’s hand. “Then you best get used your boyfriend visiting all the time so you can teach him.”

Ignis squeezed in return.

“I’m very sure I can get used to that.”


	3. Let Me Be Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over two years later, the bros are on their road trip and are resting up at a hotel, due to an incoming thunderstorm. Both Gladio and Ignis have concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos, made comments, subscribed, bookmarked and read this! (and anyone who will do so in the future ^^) As I've stated before, this is quite the self-indulgent trip for me, but I'm glad that others can get joy out of it as well! 
> 
> This little epilogue takes place in-game. Left the exact time ambiguous, but it takes place sometime after the fall of Insomnia. I did do some research about treating astraphobia, so that's reflected in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I made slight edits to Chapter 1 and 2 because I realized I forgot that Ignis was wearing glasses while he was burying his face into Gladio's shoulder. And I don't know if any of you have tried to cuddle with someone while wearing glasses, but... it can be real annoying and painful XD So I edited the chapters to make adjustments for the glasses. As with my previous edit, it's nothing too major but thought I'd just mention.

“Bullseye! _Da-da-da-daa daa-daa da-da-daaaaaaa_!”

“No way! You’re rigging this!”

Gladio leaned back in his chair, chuckling. He watched Prompto pump up his fists and sing in victory while Noctis huffed.

“No rigging, buddy!” Prompto bounced in his step to retrieve the darts. “Just got them mad skills!”

Noctis rolled his eyes and turned to Gladio. “You seeing this? He’s definitely cheating!”

Gladio gave a wry grin. “All I see is you being a sore baby about losing.”

That earned a laugh out of Prompto and a groan plus dismissive hand wave from Noctis.

Gladio glanced to the window. The rain wasn’t hitting any harder, but he frowned when he noticed a white flash in the distance. He pushed himself up from the chair.

“Ah, leaving already, big guy?” Prompto pouted. “Don’t you wanna see me totally own Noctis again?”

“In your dreams!” Noctis retorted, crossing his arms.

“As much as I love seeing Noctis getting his own handed to him (“Hey!”), it’s getting late, and we got a lot of ground to make up tomorrow.” Gladio gave Prompto and Noctis a once over. “I suggest both of you do the same, or else you’re gonna have a bad time.”

Prompto gave a thumbs up. “All righty, Papa Gladio.”

“Don’t call me that again.”

“Okay.”

As Gladio walked out of the rec-room, Noctis and Prompto continued to talk.

“You just got lucky. I’ll get it this time.”

“Nah, man! No luck when it comes to these pythons!”

“…you did NOT just call your arms ‘pythons.’”

“You mad, bro?”

Gladio closed the door, smirking. The decision to backtrack to the hotel may have put them behind schedule, but it sure kept the moral up and their things dry. Plus, with the radio warning of the incoming thunderstorm…

Gladio frowned and walked briskly back to his and Ignis’s shared room. The Advisor had insisted that Gladio join Prompto and Noctis while he stayed in. ‘Just need some time alone to reflect and prepare,’ he had said. And while Ignis had come a long way from that night over two years ago, with the lightning getting closer….

Gladio reached the door and opened it swiftly. Ignis was at the other end of the room, staring out of the window. He turned his head to Gladio upon hearing him enter and smiled.

“Welcome back, love.”

Gladio smiled in return, closing the door quietly behind him and removing his shoes. Ignis had already turned back to the window as Gladio approached him. Standing behind him, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist, giving a kiss to the back of his head.

“Whatcha up to, gorgeous?”

Ignis sighed, and Gladio felt him settle against his chest. “Admiring the show. Lightning can be quite remarkable.”

“Uh-huh…” Gladio adjusted his head to better take in Ignis from the side. There was a look of contentment on his face, his hands gently lay on top of Gladio’s arms, his breathing was steady, and his back felt loosened against Gladio’s chest. Gladio rested his cheek against Ignis’s head, contented. Exposure had worked wonders for Ignis.

“It’s quite a beautiful vision,” Ignis continued, giving Gladio arms a slight squeeze. “But one has to be careful. One strike could prove fatal.”

“Beautiful but deadly…” Gladio clutched Ignis closer, chuckling. “Doesn’t that sound like someone I know.”

Ignis hummed and tapped Gladio’s arm twice. Gladio immediately loosened his grip, allowing the Advisor to twist around to face him. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Gladio resumed, wrapping his arms tightly around Ignis again. “Looks as heavenly as an angel but is absolutely lethal with daggers.”

Ignis looked unamused but was trailing his hands up Gladio’s exposed chest. “Flattery will get you nowhere, love.”

Gladio grinned, bringing his face closer to Ignis. “I’m pretty sure it’s gotten me to plenty of places.”

Ignis remained composed for one moment before he enfolded his arms around Gladio’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Gladio brought one arm around Ignis’s shoulders and dipped him. Gladio felt a warmth from Ignis’s muffled laugh and the tightening of his arms. When they broke the kiss, Gladio kept his face mere centimeters from Ignis’s, gazing into his captivating green eyes.

“Lovely,” he whispered, before bringing the Advisor back up.

Ignis embraced Gladio’s middle and dropped his forehead onto Gladio’s shoulder, shuddering and stifling what sounded like more laughter. Gladio was sure that if he were to see Ignis’s cheeks, they would be beet red. He gave a chuckle of his own and ran his hands up and down Ignis’s back. It was too amusing to make Ignis uncharacteristically flustered. And too endearing.

The distant sound of rumbling thunder broke the moment. Gladio clutched Ignis’s shoulders and shot his face towards the window, eyes searching for offending lightning.

A hand over Gladio’s heart. “Love.”

Gladio looked down to meet Ignis’s gaze. The Advisor moved his hand to Gladio’s cheek. “I’m feeling fine. Truly.”

Gladio couldn’t argue with the sincerity in Ignis’s voice and eyes. His thumbs rubbed tender circles into Ignis’s shoulders. “…all right. But if anything changes-”

“I’ll tell you, most certainly.” Then, something in Ignis’s face changed, and he began to stroke Gladio’s cheek. “Though, I believe you are of more concern.”

Gladio stopped rubbing. “Me? I doing-”

“Gladio,” Ignis said a bit sternly, though his eyes held a softness. “Let me be here for you.”

Gladio paused a moment longer and then leaned into Ignis’s touch. “I wish I could’ve seen him, one last time. The day we left Insomnia.”

Ignis’s thumb continued to caress.

“I… I knew it would happen one day. And I made my peace. But…” Gladio averted his eyes. “If I had known that was the last time…”

Gladio felt two gentle taps on his cheek and returned to Ignis. Ignis removed his hands from Gladio and pointed to the bed. Gladio nodded, removing his shirt and tossing it over the night stand before lying belly-down on the bed. Ignis was upon him shortly after, sitting on his lower back. And then, the Advisor worked his dexterous hands on his shoulder blades. Ignis’s hands may have been hardened from countless trainings and recipes, but _Gods_ , they felt _divine_ on his skin. Every knead soothed his tense muscles, as they traveled from his shoulder blades to his arms, down his back…

It wasn’t until Ignis paused that Gladio realized how close the thunder had gotten. Gladio felt trembling fingertips on his back.

“Iggy?” Gladio lifted his head and turned slightly back to see Ignis. He looked a little pale, and his lips were drawn in.

“That… that was a bit loud.”

Gladio tapped Ignis’s arm twice, and the Advisor moved off of Gladio and onto the bed fully. The Shield propped up a pillow against the bed backboard and lay on the bed, belly-up this time with his upper back supported by the pillow. He outstretched his arms to his boyfriend.

“C’m here.”

Ignis moved on top of Gladio, taking a moment to remove his glasses and place them on the nightstand before resting his head against Gladio’s collarbone and a hand over Gladio’s heart. Gladio clutched him close, listening as Ignis muttered.

“It’s okay to feel fear. You’re not pathetic. It’s okay to feel fear. You’re not pathetic.”

Gladio kissed the crown of his head. Ignis was barely shaking, accepting his feelings, and had been receiving help. Gladio couldn't have been prouder of his boyfriend.

The Shield leaned back, still clutching Ignis tight as the storm continued with rattling rain and the occasional flash of lightning and resonance of thunder. He let his mind wander, thinking about Noctis and Prompto earlier. They were holding up as best they could, but there was still much ahead. Would Gladio be able to protect everyone? See his King through to the end? Carry out his duty right as a Shield? Would his father be proud of him? What if-

“Hey.”

Arms wrapped tightly around Gladio’s chest, snapping the Shield out of his reverie.

Ignis had lifted his head and was now nearly level with Gladio’s, close enough to feel his soft breath. Ignis’s eyes held such adoration.

“I got you.”

And as Gladio cupped the back of Ignis’s head and brought him in for a passionate kiss, the storm seemed to fade away for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment; constructive criticism is always welcomed if you have any ^^  
> 


End file.
